Midnight Meeting
by ME132
Summary: Aragorn knows it is unlucky to see the bride the day of the wedding. so when he goes to visit Arwen the night before she has a plan that might make him stay a little longer...will Aragorn stay past midnight and break the tradition? read and find out...the


Yadda yadda.do not own lotr.. I think everyone knows this by now.oy!  
  
AN: ya I could not sleep.and I suddenly had this idea stuck in my head.so I came down at two in the morning and typed it. So there may be multiple spelling errors.ignore them ¬¬  
  
His eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling, staring blankly at one point above him. He could not sleep-and he knew he would not until he saw her. While he was adjusting to the throne, he had been forced by kingly duties to be separated from his betrothed. He had not seen her since early that morning and he terribly missed her beautiful face.  
  
He rose from the bed and grabbed his nightshirt that rested on the desk. Walking across his royal chambers, he silently opened the heavy door and peered into the torch lit hallway. He sighed, thankful that it was empty. On callused feet, he padded down the corridor heading towards the room she had been staying in since her arrival in Minas Tirth.  
  
He had to be quiet-her father's room was just across the hall. He swallowed hard, nervously thinking what Elrond would do if he should catch him visiting his daughters room this late at night. Turning the handle, he winced as it creaked, pushing the door open he slid inside the room and shut the entrance without a sound. He stepped across the floor and stood at the foot of the bed where she slept. Her chest rose and fell with her steady breath. She lay on her side, her long dark hair spread around her. He smiled as he gazed at her porcelain face. She was so stunning. Everything about her was breathtaking. Already he felt his heart at ease, just from watching her sleep. He considered leaving her now so she could rest, but his heart yearned to hold her, talk with her and kiss her. Silently he walked to the side of the bed with her back to him. He slipped under the covers beside her and gently wrapped his arms around her, slowly pulling her back against his chest.  
  
He heard her sigh softly, "Aragorn-do you know how wonderful it is to wake up in the arms of the one you love?"  
  
Aragorn breathed in the scent of her hair, "Well, I won't have to wait for long." He smiled against her neck as silence took over. They just lay there and enjoyed the moment as he held her.  
  
Arwen turned around in his arms and looked up at him, "It has been a while since you've done this." Aragorn smiled. Back in Imladris, he would climb up onto her balcony and surprise her with these midnight meetings, where they would just lay there and cuddle with each other.  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around her waist, "I am sorry to have awaken you. But I missed you today."  
  
Arwen shook her head, "Don't be. I would stay awake forever if it meant being in your arms." She pressed her forehead against his, "I love you Estel."  
  
He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, "And I love you Arwen." He gently leaned in to press a long and enduring kiss to her lips. He slowly pulled back and gazed into her eyes. Smiling he said close to her face, "Are you as eager as I am?"  
A grin slowly formed on Arwen's face, "If not more so."  
  
Aragorn's lips curled upwards as he cupped her cheek in his palm, "Tomorrow I shall see you as my beautiful, blushing bride." He spoke with a kiss to her forehead. Arwen smiled shyly as her cheeks reddened. He then added with a smirk, "Now I see you as my beautiful, blushing bride to be." He finished with a laugh.  
  
Arwen giggled and snuggled deeper into his embrace, "Aragorn-" she spoke, her voice muffled from being buried in his shirt.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, "Are you-embarrassed? The all-powerful Arwen Undomiel is embarrassed by a simple complement from her fiancé?"  
  
He grinned, as Arwen shook her head in protest, "No-"  
  
"You say that my love, yet-your ears are bright red-and you are hiding your beautiful RED face in my tunic. He unraveled his arms from her slender waist and cupped her cheeks in his hands, pulling her up to look at him.  
  
"Ah! I was right, you ARE being self-conscious." He tweaked her nose and pressed a quick kiss to her mouth. Leaning his temple against hers he whispered, "Arwen, that is one of the things I love most about you, so don't try to hide it."  
  
Slowly Arwen looked back into his crystal blue eyes and smiled. She reached up her hand from in between their chests and stroked his bearded face, "Aragorn? Isn't it bad luck to see the bride the day of the wedding?"  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Ah, yes that is true. But it is not yet midnight." He nodded to the grandfather clock behind her, "It is ten of."  
  
"Well that is good." Arwen said as she pulled down Aragorn's face for a kiss, "Because I don't want you to leave yet."  
  
"Oh really?" Aragorn spoke with a cocked eyebrow, "Then maybe I should stay the whole night." He finished with a growl.  
  
Arwen smiled seductively, "Maybe you should-"  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened. He was only fooling around. There was no way that Arwen wanted to-after they've waited so many long years, and lose control the very night before their wedding. "Arwen-" Aragorn started, "I-" he stopped in mid sentence as she kissed him longingly on the mouth. She sat up in bed and slowly began to unbutton her nightgown. Aragorn swallowed nervously, finding himself unable to speak as his beloved undid enough buttons to where he could see the inner curves of her breasts. Arwen was giving him a loving gaze from underneath her long eyelashes all the while.  
  
He could lose it right then-every ounce of control that he had built up over the years of their relationship, "Arwen-" he tried again.  
  
She slowly lifted her gaze and stared down at him, "Yes Aragorn?" she licked her lips and leaned over him, kissing him passionately, "My king. My lover." Kissing him lingeringly after each title.  
  
Aragorn looked up at her. At this moment, he could have seriously believed that he had just died and gone to the Hall of Mandos. She looked so beautiful. Cheeks rosy with lust, blue eyes deep with passion, full and colored lips just waiting to be kissed, and long dark hair that fell around their faces like a tent.  
  
He stuttered, "I-I-"  
  
Suddenly Arwen's lips curled back into a smile, the playful gleam returned in her eyes as she collapsed on his chest in an extreme fit of giggles.  
  
Aragorn realized he had been tricked, and had completely fallen for the act. "Undomiel-" he received no answer except for Arwen's laughter. After a moment, she looked up at him with a teasing smile. "Now I suppose you found that rather amusing?" Aragorn spoke.  
  
Arwen nodded and trailed a finger down his cheek, "And you believed me every step of the way." She teased. Aragorn shot her an annoyed look, but only for a second. He could never stay mad at her. He gave her a knee- weakening smile as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "And though I will be marrying this rather dense man, " she grinned, "I love him all the same."  
  
Aragorn smiled, "And I love you." He said before pulling her head towards him for what could only be described as in indescribable kiss. When they separated Aragorn brushed her cheek, "I should go." He spoke softly. Arwen nodded and turned towards the clock. He had two minutes before midnight. "I love you." Aragorn spoke.  
  
"I love you too." Arwen replied. They shared one more kiss before Aragorn slipped out from underneath her and headed towards the door.  
  
Opening it carefully, he checked the hallway, seeing no one there he turned to Arwen and blew her a kiss, "Goodnight my love."  
  
Arwen smiled, "Goodnight."  
  
He had just stepped outside the door when a thought occurred. Sticking his head back inside he said, "Arwen?"  
  
"Yes?" she spoke sitting up in bed.  
  
"Remember for next time when you lead me on like that to button your gown back up afterwards."  
  
The last thing the King of Gondor saw before the clock struck midnight was the open mouth and the shocked and blushing face of the elven princess as he shut the wooden door.  
  
THE END!!  
  
U like u like u like????? Go review either way!!!!!!!! 


End file.
